Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger: Roller Coaster Crash Course
Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger: Roller Coaster Crash Course '(ジェットコースター戦隊加賀秘密ャー''クラッシュコースの''ジェットコースター''; Jettacosta Sentai Himitsurenja: Kurasshu Kōsu no Jettacosta) 'is a web series aimed for the entire family to learn about roller coasters, mostly the ones presented in the show's pantheon (Rangers and Cryptids) from the show, movies, and the Toei Tokusatsu Fan Club Special. Episodes # Meet the Team, part 1 # Meet the Team, part 2 # Mr. Bones Wild Ride # A Little bit of New Orleans Wouldn't do us Any Harm # Tales from the Swamp # You Have to Start Somewhere # Is There a Roller Coaster in Hawaii? # Blazing New Rails? # The Booming Nation of China # A Tale of Twos # The Togo Story # Turning Old into New Again # Not a Megacoster? # RMC's Origins # The First Coaster War, part 1 # The First Coaster War, part 2 # Ancient Roots and Lands # The Dragon and the Acrobat # Under the Boardwalk # What Makes a Roller Coaster a Roller Coaster? # Toei Tokusatsu Fan Club Special! Road to Olympic Gold # Cestria, Jasmine, and the Nazca Lines # Dawns the Second Coaster War? # Rides in Reverse # The Cathedral Guardians # Ballad of the Bull # Steel on Wood Stories # Dark Ride Roller Coasters # Summer Special! Spotlight on Daidasarus and Moonsault Scramble # Summer Special! The Rides of Dreamland # Summer Special! Spotlight on Titan-V, Do-Dodnnpa, Pyrenees # Summer Special! Spotlight on Fujiyama, Diavlo, and Drachen Fyre # Spear Spotlight: Givo # Spear Spotlight: Flevo and Lanta # Spear Spotlight: Ednor and the SLC # Spear Spotlight: Dunklen or The One That Returned # Spear Spotlight: Iro or RMC From the Ground Up # Spear Spotlight FINAL! # Go to Platform 13 # The Short Lived Layout # Beast of Mythology, part 1 # Beast of Mythology, part 2 # The Incoming Storm, part 1 # The Incoming Storm, part 2 # New for 2021 # A Perilous Voyage # Mythic Dynasty # Its a Showdown! Dueling Coasters # A Ranger's Sacred Word # A Coaster Fit for a Knight # A chat with the Oh Sentai Kagaranger # Next Revolution Special! Kawasemi and Regina # Crash Course Final! Be Brave and Ride On Cast Shinemi Estate * Eejanaika (all) * Takabisha (all) * Thunder Dolphin (all) * Bandit (1-51, 53-flashback) * White Cyclone (1-16)/Hakugei (27-53) * Stella Ryoshalde (all) * Akira Ryoshalde (all) * Jefu Shinemi (TBD) * Teri (TBD) * Kawasemi (52, 53) * Regina (52, 53) Allies * Rhiddi Hunt (TBD) * Seji Lilimar (TBD) * Shiddi Perjuer (21, 26, 53-flashback) * Titan-V (29-32, 50, 53) * Moonsault Scramble (29-32, 50, 53) * Pyrenees (29-32, 50, 53) * Fujiyama (29-32, 50, 53) * Do-Dodonpa (29-32, 50, 53) * Diavlo (29-32, 50, 53) * Eltar (51) * Janssen (51) * Tauro (51) * Reagan Gaihito (51) * Zharen (51) * Mystic Blade Mori (51) * Avery Mesinaki (51) * Nexo Wizard Lee Blanc (51) Villains * Venom Knight (3) * Ocean Bride Cestria (22) * Child of the Underworld Jasmine (22) * Royal Scientist Galius (3) * Mr. Bones (3) * Tayio Nasca (22) * Cathedral Guardians (25) ** Cathedral Priest Rabbi ** Emente ** Dorio ** Eligann * Drachen Fyre (Summer Special! mini series) ** Nara Ichigo (29) ** Nara Nigo (29) ** Screw (30) ** Asaka (30) ** Bobsleigh (30) * Seven Spears (Seven Spears mini series) ** First Spear Givo (壱の槍・Givo; ''Ichi no Yari Givo) (33) ** Second Spear Flevo (弐の槍・Flevo; Ni no Yari Flevo) (34) ** Third Spear Deja (参の槍・Deja; San no Yari Deja) (38) ** Fourth Spear Lanta (四の槍・Lanta; Shi no Yari Ranta) (34) ** Fifth Spear Ednor (五の槍・Ednor; Go no Yari Ednor) (35) ** Sixth Spear Dunklen (六の槍・Dunklen; Roku no Yari Donkren) (36) ** Seventh Spear Iro (七の槍・Iro; Nana no Yari Aro) (37) * Right Hand Turbulence (51) ** Neglected Ocean Beast Crab ** Shadow Samurai Darcy Cryptids * Raptor (2) * Ragin' Cajun (4) * Swamp Thing (5) * Pandash (6) * Oblivion (7) * Blazer (8) * Crystal Wing (9) * Guardians (10) ** Manta ** Mamba * Windjammer (11) * Big Bad Wolf (12) * Blue Fire (13) * Mean Streak (14) * Millennium Force (15) * Dragstar (16) * Wicker Man (17) * Phoenix (18) * Zephyr (19) * Bayern Curve (20) * Gold Striker (21) * Hades 360 (23) * Paola (25) * El Toro (26) * Zadra (27) * Zola (28) * Xpress (39) * Hurricane (40) * Karaken (41) * Banshee (42) * Thunderbird (43) * Lightning Loops (44) * Belgium mega coaster (45) * Parc Astérix launched coaster (45) * Voyage (46) * Shambala (47) * Kärnan (50) Other Rides These rides don't have respective cryptids, but are mentioned in the series * Psych Underground * Twisted Colossus * Comet and The Jester (the Vekoma Hurricanes built) Notes * This series is similar to Kamen Rider Zi-O's Supplementary Plan web series, except it has more relevance to the real world the viewer takes from * Such a counterpart does not exist as the villains took the more classic horror motif over the roller coaster one. In turn, the comics end up filling the void in a way * The series was dubbed for the Sourth Korean audience and aired immediately after each episode (using most of the full hour slot with limited interruption) ** With the ones for the movies and mini-series not airing, making there fewer episodes of the Crash course than the series itself at 47. This was made up by airing 1 and 2, 29 and 30, 40 and 41, and 50 and 51 together, with the crash course episodes airing between the premiere and finale * Episode 51, the Kagaranger team-up special, serves as a behind the scenes episode for the series and movie and was released as a separate disc with the films release See Also * The Geauga Society-The Boom! Studios comic book series that taught the Power Rangers fan base about the rides in the Cedar Fair Chain, and the greater universe the ARC's have written into their code. Category:Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger Category:Web series Category:Lemurseighteen